


pastel colours (citrus lovers)

by mikronicos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: virgil and roman are in love





	pastel colours (citrus lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> here have some fucking soft fluff  
> Okay sir this somehow turned into making out this is not my fault sir

Virgil is comfortable. He loves the simplicity of that word, the promise of comfort and of Roman, of soft kisses and warm blankets and hot tea on cold nights. Speaking of which, Virgil tightens his arms around Roman's waist, crushing himself closer to his back and tangling their legs together, pressing his lips against the side of Roman's warm neck. Roman hums in pleasure, lacing their fingers together and kissing his knuckles. Virgil tilts Roman's head to press soft, brushing kisses to his jaw, smiling as Roman turns his head to give him more access to his neck. "You. Are. Beautiful." Virgil punctuates each word with a kiss, watching a soft flush climb to his cheeks and tint his ears pink. Roman buries his face into his pillow, tangling their legs together and cradling Virgil's hands in his. Virgil hums a familiar tune, snatching one of Roman's hands and pressing kisses to each of his knuckles. Roman huffs and turns around, pulling Virgil against his chest and cupping his face, "Just kiss me already-" smirking, Virgil surges forward, crushing his lips to Roman's. He hums in pleasure, threading his fingers through purple hair and smudging dark eyeshadow. Virgil hikes a leg over Roman's waist, pressing him down on the bed and straddling his hips. A coy smirk plays across Virgil's lips, which are pressed against Roman's again before he can protest against the lack of contact. Virgil's pinning Roman to the bed before he can react, kissing hungry and passionate. Roman kisses back, toes curling in pleasure. Virgil eventually mellows out from quick, heated contact to jaws and necks to slow, satisfying kisses that leave both of them breathless. Roman pulls a dazed Virgil to his chest, the tucking him into the crook of neck and pressing kiss-bitten lips to the top of his head. Virgil hums, and that's how they drift off, oblivious to the world and surrounded by warmth, wrapped around each other in a haze of love.  
fin


End file.
